


salty tan lines

by averu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averu/pseuds/averu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it doesnt come out as a surprise, but it doesnt stop tooru feeling constantly on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salty tan lines

he doesn't dare taking a chance to get out in the summer clad only in his uniform due to promise of sunburnt, which would bring the infamous tan lines, look revolting on him, or petulant heatstroke. the clouds are intermittently lolling up there, bringing more blank space in the sky for sunrays to come through. tooru's lips are chapped, a hint of dehydration by his ever bobbing up and down adam's apple, but he dares to wait for a bit more. his feet are chattering lazily down the asphalt, one, two strokes as he hums and wishes the heat would fuse his worry up into thin air. it cant be that much long, he murmurs as he sinks further into the bus stop, seeking protection under its roof. the clamors of after school chatters are dying, if not slowly vanishing. it is not a bad feeling, contrary to popular's belief, tooru likes things quiet. he treats his feelings quietly too.

_[almost too quietly]_

today is one of those somedays he has been fearing the most. when their roles are swapped, when _he is_ the one who has to wait for the other while confession takes a place some twenty meters somewhere near him. it doesn't come out as a surprise, for tooru has been the first to know the reasons as to why people would _finally_ set their eyes to hajime, maybe only as far as how his firm muscles look nice trapped by jersey, the ever slightly see-through white uniform, especially in this heat, tooru knows how it'd trap people in their musings, lil dirty musings which, he too, has been experiencing them til now. maybe he has it worst. ofcourse he knows, even if people being smarter and see how those physical qualities don't compare to the childish maturity which pleasantly vow to idea of his kindness, his loyalty. tooru knows it all better than anyone.

but now he has to wait, to indulge in his messed up inside, something languidly close to bewilderment, but dark, darker, ugly, and makes his hands curl and his eyes shut to unconsciously pray, lips tapped against each other. he could probably manage to erupt a snigger, nonchalant teasing like _'how's the girl, iwa chan, is she pretty'_ instead of something weird like _'did you accept her'_ or worse _'do you like her too'_ and death penalty _'i dont want you to like anyone but me'_. if tooru wants it, he could, if he wants things to be okay, he couldnt.

he looks up to the rhythm of footsteps that he never fails to recognize, a steady, inexorable beats only known to him thanks to the acquired years of walking home together, the sounds now almost heart breaking to his ears. tooru thinks he shares the rejection before he even has the courage to muster to even acknowledge his longing. it's edging on ethereal, almost slipping out of his attention but yeah, it's there, his knowledge of iwaizumi never dissappoints, but it doesnt stop him for wanting to throw up though.

tooru swallows the thrums of his spit down his throat, cant help feels it lacking. iwaizumi waits for him as he gathers himself up, slowly walk side by side. he is silent, tooru notices, iwaizumi is silent. he is _too silent_. there has been something constantly snapping, sounds of bickerings, that fill the air around them, since their first encounter til now, making them _them,_ butthis silence is unfamiliar, yet faintly known, tooru can hear his breathings do the talking, waiting, for something else to take a place. it doesn't come. iwaizumi is staring at the juncture of intersection, his eyes seem calm mirroring the undertow of after flood river.

tooru shrugs, tapping his thigh as he passes his best friend and now making a narrow lead, he cant help it. a shudder of wind blasting between them, making it a pronounced signal for them to continue their walk. or their pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
